


I Should Hate You, But

by kinzoushima (timescratch)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, i can't believe i wrote this but here it is, oikawa being an asshole who never shuts up what else is new, post manga i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timescratch/pseuds/kinzoushima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just don't think this means anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Hate You, But

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before, but oikage needs more love so I tried.

Kageyama has tried his hardest over the years to be calculated and collected, though it hasn’t always been an easy task. He still often feels as if he’s maneuvering around a gymnasium, targeting the perfect angle, the perfect rotation, and the perfect height for a toss to take home a game changing point. He’s tried to be just as calculated with everything else in life, but as he catches a glance of an overly confident smirk he used to know all too well in a sketchy bar on a Tuesday night, he thinks he’s just thrown all of it out the window.

Tooru Oikawa was somebody that Kageyama has tried so desperately to forget, but the smug brunette who was always too tall and too carefree for Kageyama’s liking somehow managed to linger somewhere within his mind. He remembers the way Oikawa’s tongue would sometimes sneak out from in between his teeth before he served. He remembers the infuriating way Oikawa would raise his eyebrow and turn up the corner of his mouth when he was trying to provoke Kageyama during a match, challenging him to try and defeat one of the best. And most of all, he remembers the way Oikawa’s tensed muscles and soft skin felt beneath his hands in the locker rooms after a particularly intense match, although he wishes he could forget that the most.

Kageyama’s finished one drink by the time Oikawa seats himself next to some pretty woman at the bar. He’s finished two by the time Oikawa’s leaning over to whisper something in her ear and placing his hand casually on her knee. He’s finished three by the time Oikawa starts to get bored and excuses himself from her company. He’s halfway through the fourth by the time he hears the stool next to his scraping across the floor.

“Looks like you haven’t changed at all, Tobio.” A familiar voice with a grating lilt to it says. Kageyama doesn’t respond, just watches as the man next to him lifts a hand and flags down the bar tender with a sugar coated smile. “I’ll have two of whatever he’s having.” He says, nodding his head towards Kageyama.

“What makes you think I’d want to accept anything from you?” Kageyama growls, still scowling straight ahead. He refuses to look in Oikawa’s direction. He refuses to let Oikawa get the best of him.

“Mm, you never did like it when I took pity on you.” Oikawa says with a breathy laugh that makes Kageyama grit his teeth. “You never wanted me to give you any points in a match out of compassion,” Kageyama lets out a bitter laugh at the word “compassion”. Tooru Oikawa never had a passionate bone in his body and anybody with common sense knew that. Everything Oikawa did was simply to spite his opponents and he did it all with a plastic smile and gleeful eyes. “And you definitely never liked it when I wouldn’t submit to you easily.” He continues with a teasing gleam in his eyes.

“Bullshit,” Kageyama says coolly, knocking back the rest of his drink as the bartender places another glass in front of him. “I always had you begging for me within the first two minutes because you never knew how to shut your mouth.”

“Maybe you should have done a better job shutting it for me, Tobio.” Oikawa says in a low voice. “You always talked about putting me in my place, but do you think you ever really did?” Kageyama whips his head around throwing the last composure he tried so desperately to hold onto away. Oikawa’s eyes are just as maliciously gleeful as ever and the sight makes his stomach turn.

“I can put you in your place right now if that’s what you really want.” Kageyama snarls lowly from his throat. Oikawa just raises an eyebrow and smiles smugly and Kageyama really fucking hates himself for letting him win again.

* * *

 

 Kageyama stumbles into the door of his apartment pulling Oikawa along behind him by the wrist.

“Ow,” Oikawa says with a feigned pout to his voice. “There’s no need to be so rough, Tobio.”

Oikawa did nothing but talk on the whole ride over to Kageyama’s apartment with his feet up on the dashboard and his hand anchored to Kageyama’s thigh, and the whole thing was so disgustingly nostalgic that Kageyama considered pulling the car over and shutting Oikawa up right then and there.

“Oikawa,” Kageyama sighs in an irritated manner, pressing the other man into the wall next to his bedroom door. “Shut the hell up.” And with that his mouth is connecting itself to one of a man he couldn’t hate more if he tried, tasting nauseatingly fruity alcohol and another overwhelming taste he hasn’t encountered since high school.

Oikawa immediately wraps his arms around Kageyma’s shoulders and lets out a small whimper and Kageyama can’t help but feel smug. His tongue roughly enters Oikawa’s mouth and he tastes every inch he possibly can while Oikawa desperately pushes his hips into his. And Kageyama would never admit it aloud but it’s so fucking good and Oikawa tastes so fucking good and sounds so fucking good that all he can think is that he needs more as his hands fly to the buttons of Oikawa’s shirt that makes his arms look stupidly attractive.

“I guess you still never learned how to take it slow.” Oikawa says as he smirks down at Kageyama because he’s an infuriating 4 centimeters taller and that never ceases to piss Kageyama off, petty as it may be.

“I thought I told you to shut up.” Kageyama responds, pushing the shirt off Oikawa’s shoulders and letting his fingers brush against the muscles of his arms.

“I thought I told you earlier that you just need to try harder to shut me up.” Oikawa says in that same challenging tone he would use to try and provoke Kageyama during a game. It always worked back then and it must still work now because Kageyama immediately dives for Oikawa’s neck, letting his teeth sink into his skin before soothing the bite with his tongue.

“Hey,” Oikawa says in a breathy tone that makes Kageyama grin. “Don’t leave any marks.”

“Too late,” Kageyama mutters as he scrapes his teeth against the flesh again. Oikawa just sighs and resumes grinding his hips against Kageyama’s and Kageyama feels extremely smug to find that Oikawa is this hard already.

“Hm? Do you want it this badly already, Oikawa?” Kageyama mocks, letting his hand teasingly brush against Oikawa’s cock. Oikawa moans pathetically and tries to rock his hips back up into Kageyama’s hand but the other male keeps him pinned in place. “Well?” Kageyama whispers. “You’re usually so eager to run that pretty mouth of yours; do you have nothing to say now?”

He can feel Oikawa shudder at his words, knows he’s about to give in even though he’s trying so hard not to. It’s truly pitiful how easy it is to turn Oikawa into a trembling mess and the thought of that alone is enough to make Kageyama harder. Oikawa tries to thrust his hips up once more but Kageyama grips him tightly, ceasing the motion, and he knows he’s won this round.

“Dammit,” Oikawa mutters. He tries to turn his head away so he doesn’t have to look into Kageyama’s eyes, but Kageyama just grabs his chin roughly and guides his head back up. “Please touch me, Tobio. Please.” He licks his lips slowly, never missing out the opportunity to be a tease. Kageyama just lets out a loud, spiteful laugh that makes the man in his grasp flinch the slightest bit.

“Ha, nice try.” Kageyama says with a filthy grin. His hands move from Oikawa’s hips to his belt, unbuckling it and sliding it off with ease. “I want you on your knees first.” His voice drops an octave and Oikawa shivers, sliding onto his knees without a word.

Kageyama always thought that Oikawa looked best in this position: Down on his knees, cheeks flushed, and mouth open with no sound coming out. It always served as a reminder to Kageyama that for once he had beaten Oikawa at something, for once he was the one in control of everything.

Oikawa’s hands move to the button on Kageyama’s jeans, eyes never leaving his, and Kageyama wishes he would just hurry up instead of trying to tease him. Oikawa finally pulls Kageyama’s length out and Kageyama smirks at the little whimper he makes.

“What do you want me to do to you, Tobio?” Oikawa breathes, stroking Kageyama slowly. Kageyama releases a huff of air through his nose and stares down at Oikawa. He’ll just let Oikawa figure that out for himself. Once Oikawa realizes he’s not getting an answer, he just picks up the pace of his strokes and wets his lips, and it really is a pretty sight.

Oikawa leans in and licks a broad stripe up the side of Kageyama’s cock and Kageyama unconsciously lets one of his hands tangle in Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa goes to repeat the same motion but Kageyama tugs sharply on his hair, pulling him back up to the tip, and Oikawa lets out a sharp moan.

“Stop teasing and suck.” He demands and Oikawa complies, taking the head into his mouth and rolling his eyes up to meet Kageyama’s. He licks around the head a bit, sucking occasionally, before he pulls off.

“How does it feel, Tobio?” He asks with a smirk, stroking the shaft once more. Kageyama pulls on his hair even rougher than before and Oikawa gasps loudly.

“If you don’t shut the fuck up, I’m kicking you out of this apartment right now and you can just walk home.” Kageyama threatens lowly and his grip on Oikawa’s hair tightens even more as Oikawa lets out a laugh. He’s about to just slam Oikawa’s head into the wall when the other male catches him off guard by swallowing him to the hilt.

“Fuck, Oikawa.” Kageyama gasps and Oikawa tilts his head up so their eyes meet once more. He pulls off and swallows Kageyama again and Kageyama feels like he can’t breathe because he’s surrounded by the heat of Oikawa’s mouth and Oikawa’s looking up at him with those pretty eyes because he’s such a goddamn showoff, and it’s all too much and not close to being enough.

“Are you close, Tobio?” Oikawa asks breathlessly, tonguing the head once more. “You can try to act like I don’t get to you at all, but I can always tell when I’m about to push you over the edge. You don’t conceal your emotions as well as you think.”

“Shut up!” Kageyama barks, thrusting roughly back into Oikawa’s mouth to get him to stop talking for just one second. Oikawa gags a bit and glares up at Kageyama, but he opens his jaw wider to let Kageyama fuck his mouth however he wants.

Oikawa swallows him to the hilt once more and his eyes are filled with so much pure want and Kageyama sees him palming himself through his jeans and he just fucking loses it.

“Oikawa, shit, I’m-“ He starts to say and Oikawa pulls off like he’s done so many times before and opens his mouth like the dirty slut he is.

“Please,” He whimpers. “Please, let me taste you. I need it so bad.” And that’s all it takes for Kageyama to snap.

He comes on Oikawa’s face and tongue, messing up his carefully styled hair and painting his pretty skin in streaks of white and he hates Oikawa with everything he has but he always looks so gorgeous like this. He lets Oikawa stroke him a couple more times, watches his lips curve up into a smile as he licks the come around his mouth, and yanks him up roughly.

“You’re filthy,” Kageyama mutters before capturing Oikawa’s lips with his teeth and ripping his belt open to pull Oikawa’s cock out of its confines. Oikawa lets out a loud moan as Kageyama strokes him roughly and Kageyama tries with no avail to muffle the noises with his lips.

“Tobio,” Oikawa gasps, clutching Kageyama’s shoulders hard and glancing down to watch as Kageyama’s hand works his length. “Fuck, you’re so good at this.” He lets his head loll back and Kageyama latches onto his neck leaving a mark in a place that Oikawa can’t cover.

“I’m so close, please,” Oikawa starts babbling and it makes Kageyama grit his teeth because he can never just shut the hell up. “Tobio, I need it so bad, please, please, please.” Kageyama starts stroking him harder and faster, leaning in to kiss him once more and a cry suddenly rips from Oikawa’s throat as he comes all over his stomach and Kageyama’s hand.

Kageyama lets Oikawa lean against him for a few minutes afterwards to regain his composure before shoving him off and walking into the bedroom.

“You can stay here for tonight.” He mutters as he pulls his shirt off. “But just don’t think that this means anything.”

“Love you too, Tobio.” Oikawa says and Kageyama wonders how he can sound so irritatingly upbeat after giving head to somebody he hates. Kageyama just flips him off before climbing into bed.


End file.
